


Fire Truck and Teddy Bear

by Cashay



Series: fire truck and teddy bear [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Lucifer, Kid Michael, broken wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael got a fire truck for his birthday, Lucifer doesn't want it to hurt him. Things get a bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Truck and Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



"That's not for you, give it to me!"

"No! Dad gave it to me!"

Michael glared at Lucifer, arms crossed over his chest as he protectively stood in front of his fire truck. It had been a present for his birthday just yesterday. He was six years old, which made him a big boy!

"No he didn't! It's gonna hurt you! Give it to me!"

Lucifer was always trying to tell him what to do and what not to. He was only two years older than him, he really didn't know it all that much better even if he insisted he did.

And this was his toy, he had wanted it for his birthday and Dad had given it to him. Lucifer couldn't have it. At least unless he stopped being so mean.

"It was a mistake. It wasn't meant for you. Chuck was wrong!"

Mike sniffled. He liked Lucifer, he was mean to everyone else but he was always nice to him. He shared his chocolate with Mike and he wouldn't let anyone else be mean to him, not even the boys that were really big and scary.

He had never spoken to him like this and Mike didn't like it. Luc wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be happy and ask Mike if he wanted to play with him and the new truck.

"But... but I want to keep it."

Lucifer looked at him like he was always looking at everyone else and Mike felt an uneasy twitch in his stomach. He didn't like this. He didn't want to fight with Luc. Luc was his best friend.

"You can't! Now give it to me!"

"No. It's mine. Please don't be so mean."

Michael was begging. He really didn't like this. It scared him that Lucifer was so angry and mean.

But suddenly Luc was shoving him and Michael stumbled backwards. Instead of regaining his balance he tripped over his fire truck, falling.

He tried to catch himself with his left wrist, reaching out towards the ground as he twisted around. Everything happened so fast, his hand collided with the ground and then there was pain shooting through his arm and he was laying on his side, cradling his left hand to himself.

Tears formed in his eyes, his arm was hurting so badly he couldn't hold the sobs and the tears back anymore though he had promised himself just yesterday that he was a big boy now and wouldn't cry.

"Luc?" he whimpered, looking up at the older boy who stared right back at him, eyes huge and scared. "It hurts."

Lucifer just dashed forward and grabbed the fire truck before turning around and running away, ignoring Michael calling out for him.

~*~

Michael was curling up on his right side, careful of his left wrist which was now in a cast. It felt weird, wrong somehow and he was still fuzzy from everything happening so fast.

Chuck had come out when he heard him crying and he had been taken to the hospital. Things there had been scary and though Lucifer had been mean to him he had wished him there.

The doctor had been scary too but the nurse was nice and she had drawn him a picture of a dragon onto his cast.

He had been brave while he had been at the hospital but now that he was back home he found he really wanted to cry.

The door to his room cracked open and Mike looked up to see Lucifer standing insecurely in the doorway. He had never seen the older boy seen so afraid. Chuck had been angry at him and Michael got the feeling he should be too but Luc looked so scared Mike couldn't be angry at him.

"Does it hurt?" Luc asked softly, closing the door behind him and walking until he stood next to his bed.

Mike shook his head while sitting up, pulling his knees close to his chest and cradling his hurt arm against his chest.

Instead of believing him Lucifer glared at him, in the way he always looked when he thought Michael had done something wrong.

"A bit." he admitted finally.

Luc made a pained noise, stepping closer until he was right next to Michael's bed. Michael felt sorry for him but Luc had been mean so maybe he deserved to feel bad? He wasn't sure if it was okay that he wanted Luc to hurt just a bit, even if he had been mean.

"Can I have my fire truck back?" he asked his brother but Lucifer shook his head, defensively crossing his arms across his chest.

"No."

Mike felt his lip wobble again. He didn't want to cry but he really just wanted his fire truck back and for his arm to stop hurting and for Lucifer to stop being mean. He hated today. Being six was a lot worse than being five. He hated it.

"No. No, don't cry." Luc told him, panic obvious in his voice.

"I... I want m... my truck back." Mike sobbed helplessly.

"You can have my bear!" Lucifer was so close to shouting he made Michael flinch. But then he thrust his bear forward, holding it out towards Michael.

Michael was reluctant to take it. The bear had been with Lucifer as long as Mike could remember. It was old and worn out, one of it's ear missing and Michael could vaguely recall Lucifer holding onto it the first time he saw him.

No one was allowed to so much as touch his bear, the one time Gabriel tried to Lucifer had been so mean to him that Lucifer had to stay in his room for a week and Gabriel had refused to talk to him for a month.

"Your... your bear?" Michael asked, sobs slowly subsiding, replaced by wonder.

Lucifer nodded, gnawing at his bottom lip and looking more scared than Michael could ever remember seeing him. He took another step forward, his bear still in his outstretched hands.

"But it's your bear! No one else can have it." Michael objected, remembering Lucifer's violent outburst the last time Chuck had taken the bear away to get it cleaned.

"You can have it. But no one else. Please?"

Michael reached out and hesitantly took the bear out of Lucifer's hands, immediately hugging it close to his chest. It was soft and it smelled of Lucifer. He wished he had had it when they had taken him to the hospital.

"Thank you." he mumbled, pressing the bear even closer to his chest.

Lucifer still looked scared but he nodded and made to turn around to leave. Before he could move away Michael's hand shot out and gripped his hand.

"Can you stay?"

Surprise past along Lucifer's face but then a happy grin broke out across his face and he nodded enthusiastically. Michael returned the smile as he pulled back the covers and allowed Lucifer to crawl into bed next to him.

He lay back down on his right side, facing Lucifer who was mirroring his position. Both of them had one arm under their head but while Michael's left arm was holding the bear close against his chest Lucifer had decided to rest his on top of Mike after he pulled the comforter over them.

When Luc pulled him closer their foreheads touched and their legs entangled, Michael smiled at him, surprised to find Lucifer smiling back at him with more affection than he had ever shown anyone.

Though he didn't want to look away Michael couldn't fight exhaustion much longer and his eye's fluttered shut while Lucifer was gently stroking the side of his back.

He was already nearly asleep when he decided that being six was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a sequel which will explain the teddy, their actual family relations and why Lucifer is afraid of fire trucks. I thought about adding it to the story but it just wouldn't fit in.


End file.
